1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a kicking tool for stretching a carpet. More particularly, the present invention relates to a kneeless kicking tool for stretching a carpet.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for carpet stretching tools have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,441,252 to Koppelmans teaches a carpet stretcher of the kicker type or of the power stretcher type, having a head with carpet engaging short pins and long pins. The long pins are, for use with normal or with heavy carpets, arranged in two different lengths on either side of a flat grate-shaped frame, which is reversibly connected to the head. A power type stretcher, having as usually a plurality of telescoping tubes between the head and the wall abutting ace at the opposite end, is provided with a series of teeth against which a pawl, hanging below a lever on the head, is placed for stretching and straining the carpet in successive steps by extension of the head, without having to take the pinned head off the carpet.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,572,800 to Graziano teaches a shock absorbing carpet kicker comprising a cylindrical housing, a head for engaging a carpet affixed to said housing, means within said housing for absorbing shock, an adjustable shaft connected to said means within said housing for absorbing shock, and, a protective pad affixed to said shaft for absorbing the initial shock which is transmitted to said shock absorbing means within said housing.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,706,440 to Ross teaches a carpet stretching tool with a tail block constructed to permit abutment against the intersection of two projecting vertical wall surfaces, as well as abutment against flat wall surfaces. The improved tail block of the carpet stretching tool is adapted to engage two vertically extending surfaces angularly disposed adjacent each other, as well as a single vertical surface.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 3,951,382 to Asbury teaches an automatic carpet kicker having a spring-propelled carpet-engaging head that is retractable by a foot-operated mechanical linkage.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,230,302 to Crain, Jr. teaches a carpet stretcher comprising a pin head. Extending from the pin head in a rearward direction is a sliding bar having a square cross-sectional area. Tubular telescoping extension members freely receive the sliding bar which extends in the axial direction thereof. At the free end of the tubular members is pivotally mounted a wall engaging member. At the opposite end of the tubular members is pivotally mounted a locking lever. A handle is pivotally mounted on the pin head and extends toward the tubular members. Intermediate the ends of the handle is linkage that pivotally connects the handle to the tubular members. Initially, the handle is depressed to apply an axial stretching force to a portion of a carpet. Stretched carpeting produces an axial reactive force within the carpet stretch. After the portion of the carpet is stretched to the desired extent, the operator actuates the locking, which engages the sliding bar through a pivotal movement to retain the sliding bar in the extended position relative to the tubular members against the axial reactive force resulting from the stretched portion of the carpet. Subsequently, the operator again depresses the handle to release the axial reactive force and to enable the locking lever to assume a position for the sliding bar to move freely relative thereto.
A SIXTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,150,884 to Hyer, Jr. teaches a portable carpet stretching device enabling a user to stretch carpeting at an angle into engagement with a tack strip affixed along the base of an adjacent wall, thus to eliminate wrinkles. This device comprises a carpet-engaging head member and a relatively fixed base member. The front of the base member is attached by an extensible member to the rear of the head member, and pivotally connected anchoring means are utilized for securing the base member in a desired relationship to the adjacent wall. Power applying means enable the user to force the head member and the base member apart, so the anchoring of the base member with respect to the adjacent wall by the anchoring means results at the time of application of the power means, in the portion of the carpet engaged by the head member being forced toward the adjacent wall and into contact with the tack strip. The anchoring means forming the principal subject matter of this invention comprises a pulling plate having a lower edge adapted to engage the tack strip. The upper edge of the pulling plate is pivotally connected to the base member, with this pivotal connection enabling the head member as well as the frame of the device to be moved into a non-symmetrical relationship to the pulling plate, whereby a pull at an angle to the adjacent wall and the tack strip can be applied to the carpet when the power applying means is operated.
A SEVENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,190,328 to Anderson teaches an improved carpet stretching tool of the knee-kicker type in which outer and inner overlapping, slidably adjustable shank members connect and space a carpet gripping head having a spike plate and a plurality of cotton head sections and a knee plate. A locking system is provided in which the relative positions of the shank members can be adjustably fixed thereby fixing the height of the tool. The locking system employs several teeth integral with the outer shank member and adapted to mesh against mating protuberances integral with the inner shank member and a resilient member to urge the teeth against the protuberances. The teeth have a small amount of negative rake pitch matched by the protuberances to produce a positive wedging of matching inclined planes. The tool also has an improved and simplified carpet gripping cotton head system which employs an unique cotton head assembly and spike plate control system.
AN EIGHTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,364,143 to Grady teaches a hand-operated carpet stretcher that has a first handle securely attached to an otherwise convention gripping head engagable with a carpet, and a second handle securely attached to a drive member or mass. The gripping head and drive member are interconnected by a telescoping shank supported on a skid. The shank has an outer, elongated tube connected to the gripping head, and an inner shaft connected to the drive member and terminating in a hammer that is slidingly received within the outer tube. During operation, a carpet installer holds the drive and head handles, and thrusts the drive member in a forward direction towards the gripping head while the tubes telescope together. After a period of free travel during which the drive member develops momentum, the hammer strikes an abutment or anvil provided within the outer tube adjacent to the gripping head. The sudden impact of the hammer on the anvil causes the gripping head to move in the forward direction, thereby stretching the carpet.
A NINTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,681,031 to Foley teaches a carpet stretcher foot comprising a base plate and a carpet stretcher receptacle pivotally connected to the base plate. The base plate has a plurality of nail holes adjacent its periphery. The carpet stretcher receptacle is rotatable about the base plate a full 360 degrees whereby the base plate may be secured to a floor with a carpet therebetween and the receptacle may be rotated relative to the floor and the base plate a full 360 degrees in stretching the carpet. There is also provided a method for stretching carpet comprising removably securing a carpet stretcher foot to a floor with a carpet to be stretched therebetween, the foot having a base plate and a carpet stretcher receptacle pivotally secured to the base plate, the receptacle being rotatable about the base plate a full 360 degrees, the carpet stretcher having a stretcher head and an expandable tube positioned within the receptacle at one end thereof, the stretcher head being secured to the other end of the tube, the tube has opposite ends, stretching the carpet radially away from the foot with the carpet stretcher extending radially from the foot in spaced apart positions extending the length of the expandable tube, repeating the stretching step at radially spaced apart positions, repeating the expanding and the stretching steps until the carpet has been stretched from the foot to the positions adjacent the periphery to the floor, and removing the foot from the floor.
A TENTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,938,182 to Goodrich et al. teaches a gauge including a housing mounted as a telescoping extension section in a power stretcher unit between the transfer tube and the baseplate. At one end of the housing is a connector for mating the housing to one point on the power stretcher, a chamber and a socket communicating with the chamber; at an opposite end of the housing is a movable piston which is slidably received in the socket at the first end, and a connector for mating the housing to a second point on the power stretcher. A sensing device is mounted in the chamber which senses the movement of the piston towards the chamber as occurs when a force is applied to stretch the carpet. Finally, a display, such as a gauge dial or digital display, can be connected to the sensing device for indicating to the operator of the power stretcher the force applied by the carpet stretcher to the carpet.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for carpet stretching tools have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to be used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.
ACCORDINGLY, AN OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a kneeless kicking tool for stretching a carpet that avoids the disadvantages of the prior art.
ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a kneeless kicking tool for stretching a carpet that is simple to use.
BRIEFLY STATED, STILL ANOTHER OBJECT of the present invention is to provide a kneeless kicking tool for stretching a carpet. A base rests on the carpet. A head is attached to the base and engages and stretches the carpet when an apparatus for propelling the head is activated. The apparatus includes a pair of rods that extend across the base and a ram. The ram has a body that slides on the pair of rods. When the ram is slid forwardly on the pair of rods and impacts upon the base, the head is caused to move forward and stretch the carpet. The ram further has a handle that extends from the body thereof and is grabbed by the hand of a user and used to slide the ram forwardly, and a weight that extends upwardly from the body thereof and which increases the impact of the ram on the base when the ram is slid forwardly on the pair of rods.